Viktor (Paladins)
Viktor is the former leader of the Sentinels, an elite Magistrate military unit. After the final mission that caused their dismantlement, Viktor took the blame. As a result, he was stripped of his rank and assigned to a lower position by Grand Magister Karne. Despite this, Viktor's loyalty did not waver and he stayed determined to regain his former position. In battle, Viktor carries a highly advanced assault rifle and frag grenades, both use a mix of magic and technology. He also posses a pair of targeting binoculars with which he can pick targets for guided artillery strikes. Battle vs. Soldier: 76 (by TurkPassenger) Location: '''Eichenwalde '''Time: '''02:30 p.m. Soldier: 76 bended his knee as a sign of respect to Rein's dead friend, Balderich. He then stood up and saluted for the last time. Because he saved his homecity and with it, his homeland. As soon as he finished saluting, he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around and saw his nemesis. A man with spiky hair and Russian accent, carrying his rifle with bayonet. "Looks like you have sympathy towards those who fought against the robots, da?" He asked. His voice was deep enough to echo the castle. "Yes, Viktor. But my fight has just begun." Soldier: 76 commented. "Then, I have no choice but to defeat you." Viktor cocked his gun and fired on him. Soldier simply dodged by zigzagging around Balderich's throne. Viktor threw his frag grenade but Soldier blew it up with plasma batteries. Viktor then went after him as he and his American counterpart were running outside the castle. Soldier then hid behind the tree and shot several plasma batteries on Viktor. Viktor then returned fire and wounded Soldier in the left shoulder and upper left leg. When Viktor was about to end his life, he heard "click". It was his assault rifle, freshed out of ammo. As he was forced to reload his rifle, Soldier: 76 put his Biotic Field on the ground, healing himself much better. When Viktor reloaded his rifle, he saw Soldier running away down the road. He took out the Tactical Binoculars and marked the target, barraging him. The barrage Viktor sent caused Soldier: 76 to fly away but he landed without being shaken. He then hid inside the gate's upper floor. Viktor slowed down and aimed down sight, searching the area. Soldier then activated his Tactical Visor and emptied his rifle's entire battery, killing him instantly. Viktor, with bullet wounds on his torso and legs, laid down and gave his last sigh. "My sight finds his mark, comrade." Soldier says to his lifeless Russian-accented counterpart. ''WINNER: SOLDIER 76!!!' Expert's Opinion Soldier: 76 has better equipments like Helix Rockets, Biotic Field and Tactical Visor. His soldier enhance program even made Soldier's experience in battle better than Viktor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors